


To Find A Home

by verus_caelum



Series: Dan and the Before [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Dan Doesn't Know, Dan and Luci bromance, Gen, Humor, Lucifer and Dan bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: That time of year was approaching again and the Devil was not having it. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed the festivities as much as everyone else –indulgedin fact, in this season of fulfillingdesires.He certainly knew a thing or two about what people desired. But the prospect of the holiday itself? Absolutely preposterous!
Series: Dan and the Before [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	To Find A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about an hour and wasn't sure where to go with it at first but wanted to do something a little Christmas related :) Hope it's enjoyable anyway!

That time of year was approaching again and the Devil was not having it. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed the festivities as much as everyone else – _indulged_ in fact, in this season of fulfilling _desires._ He certainly knew a thing or two about what people desired. But the prospect of the holiday itself? Absolutely preposterous!

Humans actually celebrated the idea of some large jolly man dressed in a red jumpsuit going around breaking into houses and leaving presents? It was quite a ridiculous prospect to celebrate year after year, though he supposed humans did have some odd festivities. Besides – _desires?_ That was his thing! How dare this chap get the credit for giving people what they want one measly day of the year when he was doing the very same thing every day! 

Though he didn’t deal with all those sticky offspring – he supposed that was the difference (besides the Detective’s offspring, though she was tolerable, so a deal or two was alright to him – though she had become quite the little deal-making minx!)

Strolling into the precinct, he pushed his thoughts aside and prepared to embark on another day of detective-ing – or consulting really – though who was he kidding, he wouldn’t lift a finger to do any of that boring paperwork.

Before he could even reach the Detective’s desk, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the blasphemy that was Daniel’s desk.

Covering every inch were horrid Christmas decorations, from a mini decorated tree to just about any holiday-themed knick-knack you could imagine. He also noticed several hand-made decorations coating the desk, no doubt made by the urchin. He approached closer and gave the desk another glance. Well, the urchin did have some talent in her creativity, he had to admit (though she insisted on comparing his drawing skills to her own – _how dare she?_ He’s had millennia more experience than a child).

Lucifer startled as he felt a hand slap the back of his shoulder, Daniel’s voice invading his thoughts. “What do ya think, man?”

He turned to face the man and had to instantly stifle his laughter at the sight before him. Not only was Dan wearing a ridiculously decorated Christmas sweater – fit with bells and all – but also a Santa hat placed atop his head, tilted to the side ever so carefully.

Lucifer shook his head and dramatically placed his hand over his chest. “Oh, Daniel, not you too! You actually participate in all these shenanigans?” He picked up a jolly bobblehead from his desk between two fingers, quickly dropping it as he said and tsked, “This is worse than I thought.”

Dan raised an eyebrow and backed up a bit to gesture to Lucifer. “Come on, dude – you’re judging me? With your whole Devil schtick? This is hardly anything compared to the stuff you pull to keep up that persona.”

“I’m doing nothing of the sort – merely being my normal Devilish self!” He paused to add a charming grin as he pointed to himself. “But these Christmas festivities you take part in? Absolutely absurd – you humans never cease to amaze me in the ridiculous traditions you choose to celebrate.”

“Uh huh, I’m not even gonna mention the ridiculous things you take part in, but sure, celebrating Christmas is weird,” Dan huffed as he rolled his eyes. He smacked the back of his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and continued. “But seriously, it’s more than all that – it’s the one time of year where everyone really comes together and you get to spend time with your family. Christmas used to be such a big thing for me growing up, you won’t believe how much my dad would get into it! It was just some of the best times for me, ya know?”’

“Hmm, yes well as you can imagine my family isn’t one to celebrate holidays,” Lucifer responded with an unreadable expression on his face, glancing down to adjust his cufflinks.

“Really man, none at all?”

“I suppose not – there aren’t really any holidays in the Silver City and Hell was, well you know…”

Metaphors aside, Dan could see that Lucifer wasn’t particularly close with his family – it sounded like a really rough upbringing if he was honest with himself. Did he get to enjoy the same things everyone else took for granted? It would explain how he acted now, at least some of it anyway.

Dan regarded him for a moment and came to his decision. As much as Lucifer could piss him off, he knew he was a good guy at the end of the day. Weird as he was, he had proved himself to be more than worthy of Chloe, and he hadn’t actually seen her as happy as she was since the two of them began growing closer. “Well this year, me and Chlo are gonna spend the day with Trixie – nothing big and we don’t have anything planned really, but she’s really looking forward to making cookies and watching Christmas movies.”

Lucifer looked up at him questioningly, wondering where he was going with the conversation.

“I know for a fact Chloe wouldn’t mind having you over – I’m sure she would love it actually. That is, if you wanted to anyway…” Daniel glanced down before looking back up to Lucifer with a genuineness behind his words, “Just, you have a family here too, you know that, right?”

Lucifer was taken aback by the thought as bewilderment flashed across his face. _They actually wanted him around? Were inviting him to spend the holiday with them?_ He absolutely adored spending any time he could with the Detective outside of work, and the urchin was growing on him after all (though he wouldn’t admit it). And Daniel, well, he wasn’t quite living up to his infamous moniker these days. _But had he really found a family among these humans he had come to care for?_ Somehow, he believed he did.

Lucifer nodded and responded softly, “That would be wonderful.”

Perhaps this holiday wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
